The present disclosure relates to selecting a slice configuration of a medical imaging apparatus.
In general, a helical retrospective scanning technique may be used when a scan is performed with a medical imaging apparatus (e.g., a CT scanner). To meet a need of image reconstruction, this scanning technique may apply a relatively small scanning pitch. An increase in a number of slices of a detector of a medical imaging apparatus and an increase of a rotational speed of a gantry both make it possible to use a cross-sectional scan manner, which refers to that a scanning bed stays for several seconds at each position to perform scanning and is moved to a next position after a data collection is completed at a current position. This scan manner is referred to as step scan.
Depending on a width of a detector of a current medical imaging apparatus, a scanning length may be a multiple times of the width of the detector of the medical imaging apparatus if a step scan manner is used. When a width n (n is an integer) times that of the detector cannot completely cover a length of a region to be scanned, an actual scanning length may be increased, which will cause the subject to receive an unnecessary X-ray irradiation.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.